


To have a home

by Insanitydonewell



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Petstuck, karkat is little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanitydonewell/pseuds/Insanitydonewell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is left in a box by an unwanted owner.<br/>He is later found by an kindhearted civilian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To have a home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by:  
> http://xadorkablemarinax.tumblr.com/post/28639595818  
> and  
> http://xadorkablemarinax.tumblr.com/post/28670065360
> 
> This might become multi-chaptered JohnDave,  
> Also John is kind of ooc, and I'm really rusty with writing

Karkat looked over his tiny box helplessly. The rain was pouring, and his plain grey sweater was soaked through. His ears folded down, showing his sadness as he looked down the empty street. He had no idea why he was left out here. He kept trying to figure out what he did wrong.  
He eventually put his head down, curling up in the box. The tiny troll covered his eyes, despite them being closed already, remembering what was written on the front.  
‘Free ugly troll’.  
He mentally cringed at that curled tighter. He knew he was a freak.  
He knew.  
He didn’t sleep that night. The thoughts of his previous owners drowned out any possibility of that happening.  
In the morning, the street was somewhat busy. The rain continued until the late afternoon. As the rain let up, he felt brave enough to stick his head out, hissing at the sun. He hated the fact that his owners ruined his normal nocturnal sleeping schedule. He covered his eyes to block it out.He didn’t see the person walking toward him.  
Before he realized what happened, he heard a small squeal, and he felt himself being lifted out of the box. He wiggled his legs nervously.  
“Aww….” They said, hugging him. “Such a cutie!”  
Despite what his owners claimed, he could feel human emotions. For example, right now he was feeling a simple one. Embarrassment. Flattered, yet embarrassed.  
“I’ll take you home…” He uncovered one of his eyes for a moment, peeking out from behind his fingers. He was being carried somewhere.  
On the way, he pushed a little at their chest every now and then. They would just respond with pat on his head, and a reassuring comment.  
“Don’t worry,”  
“You’ll be okay…”  
It did just a little to help his fear. They arrived at the person’s home, and he was set down on the couch. He let out a small squeak as his sweater was tugged off. He leaned forward, turning beet red. His new captor gave him a sheepish smile. “I’m just going to wash it.” They exited to put it in the washer, and to remove their items. They ran a warm bath, keeping the water comfortably hot. They returned with a small towel, wrapping him up. Karkat was carried to the bathroom and huffed as he was placed in the water. “You must be freezing!” He gave the person a look, and nodded. They gave him a half smile before starting to rub some shampoo in his hair. “Can you talk? I heard that trolls can talk…” Karkat gave him a curt nod. “What’s your name? I’m John.” He narrowed his eyes, sinking into the water just up to the bottom of his eyes, like a crocodile. John giggled. “Are you shy buddy?” he huffed again, and swam away to the other side of the tub. John reached in after him after a moment. He brought him back over. “I won’t bite buddy…” Karkat smacked his hands away, light enough that they were just taps to John. He mumbled, “…Karkat….” And sank again. John cracked a smile. “Beep beep meow” He continued with Karkat’s hair. Karkat closed his eyes and grimaced. He had to get a crazy human. He opened his eyes in surprise as John started pushing his head underwater. He ducked away, and go out of his reach quickly, his expression fearful and distrusting. John raised his eyebrows at the reaction. “What’s wrong?” Karkat narrowed his eyes at him again. What did dumbass think was wrong? He just tried to drown him! “I need to get that out of your hair or it’ll itch…” Karkat lifted a hand to his head, surprised at the white foam he saw. He put his hand underwater, and looked surprised at how it just disappeared. He looked at John again, still distrusting. John was patient with him, and waited until Karkat came back on his own. Just because the water is so cold he thought to himself. This time, John opted to scoop the water and let it fall over his head, warning him to shut his eyes.  
Soon Karkat was out of the tub, and in a fluffy towel. He was left on the couch once again while John moved his sweater to the drier. He held the towel around him, hopping off the couch. Karkat waddled around, trying to hide from the human. John laughed as he saw him. “What’re you doing?” He scooped him up and carried him to the couch. “Stay right here okay?” Not like he had a choice, considering the he was firmly placed in his arms. Karkat just huffed indignantly. John flipped on the TV, tuning into supernatural. He yawned and held Karkat tighter, like a plush toy.  
Eventually, he heard the machine stop. Karkat was set to the side with muttered, “Stay here this time okay?” and left alone as John went to grab his sweater. Karkat complied, not leaving the relative safety of the couch and towel. John returned with the sweater, happy to see him there. He pulled it over his head, leaving Karkat to finish putting it on when he started flailing. John left as Karkat sighed happily at the warmth. He put his head inside to hide and stay warm.  
John returned to a small black lump on the couch. He poked it gently. “Karkat?” Karkats horns peaked through the hole in the top, and he let himself look up and over at the black haired human. “I brought you something!” He emerged from his sweater to investigate. The human was holding a steaming cup of something. The small mug was offered, and the troll looked up questioningly. Was this warm poison? “It’s hot chocolate” Chocolate. He heard that a few times. Something humans ate. He accepted the mug, and blinked up at him before taking a tiny experimental sip.  
He was not displeased. He took a bigger sip, hissing when he burnt his tongue. He gave John a very upset look. “Just wait for it to cool a little.” He rubs his head between his horns. Karkat shut his eyes, purring a little at the sensation. He took another sip soon after.  
After the next sip he took, John decided to carry him to his room. He put on some pajamas, and lied in bed. Karkat finished his drink, and traversed the bed to tap John on the shoulder. He rolled over and smiled, taking the mug away, and to the kitchen. He yawned as he returned, climbing under the blankets. All he could see was a small moving lump going down the bed under the blankets. “Karkat?” The lump paused, and growled. It stayed there.  
“Well… good night…?” A huff was heard. He pulled his glasses off, and put them to the side. He was out like a light.


End file.
